


What's In a Name

by slavetotheking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Doggy Style, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Master/Servant, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Suit Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavetotheking/pseuds/slavetotheking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started off as a one shot on Tumblr but if people want me to I'll continue the story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a one shot on Tumblr but if people want me to I'll continue the story.

It had been one of those days. You'd dealt with rude customers all day and could not be happier to have finally finished your shift. As you left the bustling bank for the day, you reflected on the odd occurrences this week. Ruder than normal customers were one thing, but the sudden influx of people 'just coming into a large sum of money' with 10 year plans was bugging you. Usually you loved your job, it paid reasonably well and was nowhere near as soul crushing as when you worked in proper retail. Banking wasn't proper retail, no matter how much your bank wished it was a retail store.  
'How are so many people suddenly rich?' You thought to yourself. 'Y/N just forget it, it's probably a mix of gambling, drug money & inheritances...nothing out of the ordinary'. You tried to put the nagging thoughts out of your head, you had things to do and focusing all of your attention on this was not going to help now.

You had to get home and get changed. You'd promised Sophie that you'd meet her for drinks and knowing her, you were in for a late night with far too many drinks. You could almost feel tomorrows hangover already. As you walked to the train station you started to plan what you were going to wear for the evening. You wanted to feel sexy but not too on show. You weren't a prude but that didn't mean you were going to go out in about as much fabric as a too small t-shirt and belt. You were lost in your own thoughts as you made your way through the crowd, your body on autopilot whilst your brain sorted through dresses and heels, so you didn't even see the person who had stepped into your path until you'd walked into them. 'Sorry! I didn't even see you there' you blurted out without looking up to see who you'd walked straight into. Idiot - couldn't wait until you were sitting on a train to sort through your wardrobe could you? you thought to yourself. You looked up to see the man you had walked into and couldn't help but notice that he was chucking at you. 'That's quite alright love, you seemed consumed by your thoughts - I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time' His deep gravelly voice was distracting. You were listening intently but not really hearing what he was saying. This earned you another chuckle and a smirk. 'Are you alright love? Cat got your tongue?' You shook your head 'Um no, sorry, uh... I'm fine... just yeah, my bad'. What was wrong with you? Since when did accidentally bumping into a stranger turn you into a flustered mess? He just stared at you, waiting for you to say something that made sense or maybe for a fully formed sentence. You stood there and stared at him for, what felt like ages but was probably only a few seconds, and he stared back, his eyes drinking you in. Finally you decided to speak  
'Sorry again for walking into you, it was totally my fault, I should've looked where I was going but I was thinking about...doesn't matter. Point is, I'm sorry and I'm rambling...feel free to tell me to stop at any time'  
'No please, do carry on. I have to admit I'd love to know what had you so distracted that you lost the ability to see someone standing in front of you'.  
'Um nothing too exciting... really. I was trying to plan an outfit for tonight. See not that exciting.'  
'That does depend on what sort of outfit you were thinking of...'  
His tone suggested you were thinking about any sort of outfit that has sexy preceding the item of clothing. You weren't thinking that before but it was crossing your mind now. You looked up to find that the mystery man was standing rather close to you. Was he that close before? You couldn't be sure. What you could be sure of was the scent of whiskey and sulfur emanating from him. Somehow the sulfur wasn't an offensive smell on him. Trying to regain your composure you stalled looking at him and checked your phone. Realising that you were about to miss your train home you snapped out of it and blurted 'I've gotta run or I'll miss my train. Have a nice day!' Before he could respond you were off and running.

You made your train with seconds to spare. You hoped you didn't look as disheveled as you felt. Windswept hair and a light sheen of sweat from running full pelt through the train station didn't really do much for you but at least you'd made the train. No thanks to that handsome stranger either. You sat down and tried to figure out why this man had rendered you barely able to form coherent sentences, no one had managed to do that to you in years. Really the last guy that did that to you was your ex James. You decided it was best to put all thoughts of both the handsome stranger and your ex out of your mind and resume filtering through your wardrobe. 

Three hours later you were sitting in a crowded bar with Sophie. The trendy bar she'd taken you to was packed full of young and attractive people. 'What are all these people doing out on a Thursday night?!' you asked Sophie. The fact that you'd just sounded like an old person complaining about young people out dancing and drinking to loud music on a weeknight made you cringe. When had you become this person? At least you didn't dress how you sounded. You'd ended up deciding to wear a dark red cocktail dress with black lace overlay that fell to mid thigh in length. The deep V of the neckline did wonders for showing off your cleavage and the garter belt underneath your dress did a lot to make you feel sexy. You'd built your whole outfit around your shoes, a pair of killer black heels that you adored. 

'Y/N it's a public holiday tomorrow babe, no work! Bar is only open until midnight and then everyone gets tossed out onto the street!' she yelled back over the music. She downed the rest of her vodka & lime and looked at you expectantly until you finished your tequila and juice. 'Another!' Sophie exclaimed and motioned for the bartender to fill your glasses. Once refilled she led you to a table further away from the dance floor so that you could actually talk to each other without having to yell. 'So, Y/N, like anyone you see tonight?' Sophie gestured to the people filling the bar. 'I know it's been hard for you to get over James McDickface but you've gotta make a start! No more waiting to meet some lovely guy who sweeps you off your feet and is romance novel perfect. Pick a hot guy that can dance and go fuck each others' brains out, you'll feel better for it babe trust me!' You knew she was just trying to help, after all she'd been there when James had decided to tell you that he wanted to break it off because he just wasn't coping with commitment and really wanted to have sex with more women and that you should be thankful he hadn't strayed until the 5th month of your relationship (she systematically lit his possessions on fire until he got the idea and packed as fast as he could and left), but after a few vodkas she did get a little blunt about men.  
'Soph, I'm not sure that what you are suggesting is really me... I'm happy just focusing on work right now.'  
'Pfffft whatever, you know a good fuck is something you need, you are so tense. Why not see if someone takes your fancy tonight. I'm not saying you have to go home with someone but please, for me, allow yourself to be open to the possibility that you might want to go home with someone'  
'Fine, but for now I'm going to need another drink then we can dance.' Sophie grinned, knowing that she'd made progress. 

The music felt like it was flowing through you as you danced up a storm with Sophie. You had a nice buzz going on, enough drinks to make you confident enough to ask strangers to dance, which was working wonderfully but so far you hadn't come across anyone that held your interest. Mostly they were interested in your cleavage. You were pretty sure none of them had made eye contact with you, only with your breasts. You scanned the dance floor for Sophie and found her with a man at the edge of the room and they didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed so you decided to go back to sit at the bar and drink some more. Sophie was probably occupied for the rest of the night now and the bar was closing in less than 30 minutes. You figured you could at least get a few more drinks before putting your sorry self to bed for the night.

No sooner had you sat down at the bar and the bartender handed you a drink. 'Thanks, not sure if it's a good thing that you've already memorized my drink or not' you said as you took the drink from him.  
'I haven't memorized it yet, a gentleman asked me to give it to you when you returned to the bar'  
You held up your glass and toasted the bartender 'Well then the thanks go to the mystery gentleman.'  
'You are very welcome' A somewhat familiar voice said from behind you. You turned around to see who it was that had so generously provided you with a drink.  
'It's you! The handsome guy from the station!' You blurted out.  
The man laughed 'Handsome huh? Well, thank you'. He clinked his drink with yours and took a sip, closing his eyes as he did so. You took that chance to get a good look at him. You'd been too distracted by his eyes and voice at the train station. He was of average height with short brown hair and a trimmed beard. He looked damn good in the suit he was wearing and after the amount of tequila you had ingested this evening you found yourself imagining pulling his tie towards you and wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt your lower abdomen twitch at the thought of having a man between your legs again.  
'Like what you see pet?' You realised you'd still been staring after he opened his eyes again. Trying not to show your embarrassment at being caught staring whilst thinking of having him between your legs, you managed to reply with 'Just admiring your suit'.  
'That all? You wound me love'.  
'I'm also wondering what the odds were that I'd be sitting with the guy I literally walked into earlier today'.  
'I didn't follow you if that's what you're getting at. I'm at this sad excuse for a bar for business'. His face showed just how much he disliked being in this building. 'Your friend looks rather busy'. He added.  
You turned search for Sophie and spotted her heading towards the door with her man for the evening in tow. You sighed and took your phone out of your clutch  
\- Guess you've found your conquest for the night. Enjoy :) Text me later? xx Y/N  
\- I looked for you but saw you chatting with a guy at the bar, didn't want to disturb you ;) I'm off to have a fantastic night - you should try the same with Mr. Looks-sexy-as-fuck-in-a-suit. I want details tomorrow! xx Soph  
You put your phone away and looked back up at the mystery guy. Soph wasn't wrong, he DID look sexy in a suit. You mind kept trying to wander to all the things you'd like to do to him but you were managing to keep them reigned in. 'Sorry, had to make sure she was ok to be leaving with that guy'.  
'She seemed fine leaving you here with a stranger'  
'Oh she did that on purpo-' You stopped yourself as you realised what you were about to say, blushing 'er she gets forgetful when she drinks, that's all' You looked down so that he couldn't see the lie in your eyes.  
His reached his hand under your chin and slowly pushed your face back up so that you were looking into his eyes. 'Now don't lie to me. I hate being lied to'.  
You sighed 'She saw that I was talking with you and left without telling me on purpose'  
'Does she make a habit of leaving you with strangers?'  
'No. It's a long story, and I don't want to bother you with it. You said you were here on business so please, don't let me keep you'.  
'Business can wait. I'm intrigued by you, something that does not happen very often, now do carry on'. He lifted two fingers to the bar and motioned for your drinks to be refilled. Then he turned his full attention back to you. You had no idea why he wanted to hear about your emotional baggage but you were a little bit too drunk to care. You tried to maintain eye contact with him but there was a depth to his eyes that overwhelmed you, and every now and then you caught a spark of fire in them as well which in turn, increased the heat between your thighs.  
You spent the next 5 - 10 minutes explaining your history with Sophie and were surprised to find that he listened intently. 'Basically, she helped me through a rough patch after my scum of an ex dumped me. I haven't really dated or tried to since then so she made me promise to come out tonight and have fun, to talk to some guy, drink, dance and generally be merry'. Under your breath you added 'Honestly I think she just wanted to try and get me laid'.  
He took a few seconds to formulate a response. He kept it succinct. 'What a dick'. Then added 'More so, what an absolute moron.'  
You burst out laughing. It was one thing for you and Sophie to call your ex a dick but so a stranger to agree with you just seemed hilarious to you at this point. You couldn't stop laughing.  
'What's so funny?'  
You tried to compose yourself to answer him. 'It's just nice that a stranger agrees with me'.  
He leaned forward and placed his rough hand on your leg. 'Listen, if that idiot was a big enough moron to do that to you then it's his loss'. His stare sent shivers down your spine.  
In your semi-drunken state you decided it would be funny to throw one of his own lines back at him. 'See anything you like?'  
He smirked. 'Yes'.  
'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me. You could at least give me your name'.  
'What, and ruin the air of mystery I have working for me? No I don't think I'll give you a name yet'. He paused looking past you. 'Bollocks'. He removed his hand from your leg and leant back. You started to turn to look behind you but he stopped you. 'Sorry love, business calls'. You must have looked disappointed because he added 'It won't take long so just sit here and I'll be back soon'.

You'd waited at the bar for 20 minutes and he still hadn't returned. Last call had just been announced and you were starting to think he wasn't coming back. You couldn't blame him really, you'd unloaded all of your baggage on him and so he'd feigned interest only to quickly run away. It made sense but you were disappointed, you actually thought he was interested in you. Whilst you drained your last two drinks the bar started to empty. The bartender looked at you with sympathetic eyes, obviously having seen similar situations unfold. 'He's not coming back is he?' You asked the bartender. 'If he is he'd better come back in the next two minutes otherwise no one will be here' came his reply. You sighed and picked up your clutch and started to head for the door.  
'I thought I told you to wait at the bar'. His voice was right behind you. You spun on your heel , unbalancing yourself as you turned, and fell right into his arms. 'Easy there pet'.  
'I waited. The bar was closing so I figured you'd left...' He was still holding you up, his strong arms easily supporting your weight. He moved beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist.  
'Business took a little longer than expected. The other party was being... difficult but I eventually got them to see reason'.  
'Yeah but now the bar's shut' You slurred.  
'Probably a good thing. Now darling, shall we continue our conversation, you know, before I was rudely interrupted?'  
You mulled his question over in your mind. The logical part of your brain was telling you that you shouldn't go off with a stranger, no matter how handsome, especially in your inebriated state and when he wouldn't give you his name. The emotional side of your brain wanted more of this man, it wanted him to keep talking to you, looking at you and touching you. You decided on a compromise 'I do want to pick up where we left off but where do you suggest we go?'  
'I have a suite at a hotel not far from here,' He must have read the apprehension on your face because he added 'You can text the hotel name with my room number to your friend so that someone knows where you are, lest you disappear with a stranger.'  
You blushed. On one hand you were happy he seemed to understand your reluctance to take off with a stranger but on the other hand you really didn't want to admit to Sophie that you were taking her advice... you'd never hear the end of it. He was looking down at you, waiting for you to answer. Those damn eyes of his were in no way helping you think straight - you had to look away to think. His thumb started to trace circles on your hip and he all but growled 'Well, what'll it be?' in your ear. You felt a twinge of pressure in your core and were surprised at how much his voice and touch had turned you on. Fuck it, you thought he is polite, smart, sexy as sin and I get the feeling he knows how to please... I'm not done with him yet. 'Alright, lead the way'.

He hadn't lied when he said his hotel wasn't far. The two of you had only walked 2 blocks before you had reached his hotel. When you got into the elevator with him you had him tell you his room number and sent a text to Sophie.  
\- I guess I'm taking your advice. I'm at the Regent Hotel a couple blocks from the bar. I'll be on the 16th floor in room 1666. I'm only telling you this incase your advice leads to me being abducted or something equally as horrific in which case I will return to haunt you to remind you that it was all your fault and that I was right for the rest of your days. xx -Y/N  
You figured she was probably occupied at the moment but if this did turn out to be a terrible idea, at least she knew where to come looking for you. 

You were not prepared for how grand his suite was. The room was open plan, with an amazing view of the city. Along the back wall was the minibar, a gorgeous dark wooden desk and, a four poster bed covered in black silk sheets. You held back a whimper at the sight of that bed. On the other wall was a TV, kitchenette, a walk-in wardrobe and a door leading towards the bathroom. Finally, in the centre of the room was a lounge area - the lounge itself almost seemed to curl in on itself - it was a peculiar shape, like a rectangle with a small gap to walk into. It made for a much more intimate lounge setting. It was grander than any hotel room you'd been in before. Your eyes kept going back to the bed. It looked luxurious and the more you looked at it, the more you wanted him to throw you down on its silk sheets and ravage you. You felt another twinge in your core, as if your body was trying to remind you that it had needs and desires to be attended to. Bringing your mind back to the present you decided that the lounge was probably the safest option and headed for it. You were sure he'd noticed your eyes continuously fixating on the bed but he didn't mention it.  
The two of you sat across from each other on the strange lounge suite and continued your conversation. You found that he was not only a wonderful listener was well versed in all manner of topics. He was very persuasive and very observant, the latter making you even more certain that he had seen you staring at the bed. He was quick witted, intelligent and could make any phrase sexual. It was his observation skills that caused you to bring up a topic that had nagged at your brain all day. 'You mentioned earlier that you broker deals around the country so I was wondering if you'd noticed any odd changed in your clients in the last week'.  
He studied your face for a bit then leaned forward in his seat, cocked his head a little and responded 'And what would your definition of odd be exactly, pet?'.  
'People who previously probably couldn't afford to be a client of yours suddenly being able to, or more people with short term plans for their futures'.  
'That is quite specific - can't say I have noticed anything that out of the ordinary though'. He leaned forward, smirked at you and placed his hand on your thigh 'People are always odd. They are always out to find the shortcut, to make the fast buck, get rich die trying - you get the drift... Perhaps you just haven't noticed them before'. His thumb brushed back and forth across your thigh, making it difficult for you to concentrate.  
'It- it just seemed like more than usual to me that was all, I figured it was probably nothing though...just letting my mind run wild during a slow period at work'. You leaned forward, closing the gap between the two of you. 'Why won't you tell me your name?'  
'Because that would be telling'. He took a sip of his whisky and licked his lips 'Since when do you need a name to enjoy someone's company?'  
It might have been the alcohol, the way he just licked his lips or it might have just been the damn bed that you could see behind him that caused you to respond with 'I can think of at least one good reason'. That caught his attention, earning you another smirk. He placed his glass on the table next to him and then used his free hand to push your hair behind your ear and then slowly trailed his hand along your jaw until he reached your chin, which he lightly grasped. 'I do wonder what that reason could be. You make it sound so very enticing. Did you notice that I never asked for your name?'  
'It's Y/N, and I'm sure you would like to know. I guess it's now my turn to know something that you don't'. You smirked at him thinking you'd gotten the upper hand in the conversation. Instead of replying he grabbed your hips and pulled you from your side of the lounge to his, causing you to straddle him. 'Let's see if I can find out shall we? I have a slight idea of what your reason could be'.  
With that he closed the remaining gap between you and kissed you. The kiss was gentle at first, he was gauging your response, and when you kissed him back he deepened the embrace. You opened your mouth to him and let his tongue explore you. He shifted under you and moved his hands to your thighs, running them over your legs and cupped your ass, causing your dress to ride further up your thighs, now barely covering your ass. He peppered kisses along your jaw and neck, nipping the flesh as he went. 

'You know Y/N, I like this dress of yours,' He started kissing along your collar bone, leaving small red marks where he was intermittently biting your flesh. He moved a hand from your ass to cup your left breast causing you to moan and buck your hips involuntarily. He continued to massage your breast and used his other hand to lift your dress up to your waist. You pushed him back against the lounge, he looked surprised at your sudden bout of strength. You swiftly lifted your dress up over your head and tossed it to the other side of the lounge. His lust filled eyes roamed your body, now only wearing lingerie and heels. He let out a low growl as he stared at you. 'My, my, you are exquisite my dear. I was rather fond of that dress but I don't think I'll be missing it anytime soon'. He brought you back down into a passionate kiss and expertly removed your bra. He broke the kiss to lower his head and take a nipple into his mouth, sucking flicking it with his tongue. You let out another moan and the growing heat between your legs was beginning to ache for his touch. His hand massaged your other breast, rolling your nipple between his thumb and finger. He removed his mouth from your breast and replaced it with his hand, mimicking what his other hand was doing to your other breast. You rolled your hips into his, desperately seeking some friction. 'Ooh, fuck - unf!' 

'Yes, I think I'm starting to see why you might want my name'. He rolled his hips against yours causing you to cry out. 'Do you want to know my name?'  
'Yes!' You panted. He was giving you pleasure but holding back, yet to touch you where you craved it the most.  
'Hmm, I think you're going to have to earn the privilege. Think you can earn it Y/N?'  
You responded by kissing and nibbling at his neck whilst removing his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Then you started to kiss your way down his chest and slid yourself down off his lap until you were knelt in-between his legs. You ran your hands up the inside of his thighs, brushing past his restrained erection. It felt huge through his pants, much larger than you'd ever felt before. You looked up at him and held his gaze as you undid his belt and pants, released his cock & in one motion licked him from base to tip. His eyes widened and a moan escaped his lips. You licked the tip of his cock and swirled your tongue around it as you took it into your mouth and sucked. You used one of your hands to pump the base of his shaft in time. 'Fuuuuck' He groaned, finally breaking your gaze as he threw his head back. You took more of him into your mouth and set a steady pace with your mouth and hand. You bobbed your head up and down on his cock, using your tongue to swirl around his length as you went. You could tell he was getting close when you felt him start to thrust into your mouth. You removed your hand from him and just used your mouth. His thrusts became more frantic and got deeper. You hollowed your cheeks and took as much of him as you could, moaning as he thrust into your mouth, the vibrations sending him wild. You cupped his balls and rolled them in your palm sending him over the edge with one last thrust he tensed and you felt his seed release down your throat. You looked up at him and slowly removed him from your mouth, licking up any mess left behind.  
He stared down at you through lust filled, hooded eyes. 'That. That was wonderful pet. Almost worthy of my name...almost. You'll get another chance to earn it soon, but first I am going to reciprocate that delightful pleasure you just gave me'. He helped you stand up, stepped out of his shoes and pants, picked you up and carried you to the desk. He sat you on it facing him as he took a seat in the chair. 'I can smell your arousal darling and I cannot wait to have a taste'. He pushed your legs apart and ran his hands up your thighs. He peppered kisses along your thigh, moving to the other one when he neared the top. You let out a frustrated moan, needing to be touched. He smiled up at you and cupped your sex through your panties. 'So wet for me already Y/N, such a good girl for me' He leant forward and took the edge of your panties in his teeth and used his hand to rip away from them. He tore one side of your panties and repeated the process on the other side.  
'Hey! They were one of my favourite pairs!' you cried.  
'They were in the way and I wanted to leave your garter belt and stockings on, you look fucking incredible in only garters, stockings and high heels love' Before you could protest again he ran a finger through your slick folds 'So wonderfully wet for me...' His finger circled your clit and you threw your head back in pleasure, finally being touched where you needed it. He inserted a finger into you and started to pump it in and out of your folds.  
'Unf, yes, yes - oh fuck yes, more! Please more! I need more!'  
He inserted another finger and after a few thrusts, a third. He removed the finger circling your clit causing you to whimper. You could feel the pressure in your lower abdomen building and knew it wouldn't be much longer until you came. He licked your clit and you screamed out, the pleasure you were feeling was almost too much. He set an agonizing pace, flicking his tongue rapidly over your clit and pumping his fingers in and out of you. You were in ecstasy. The pressure in your abdomen was so intense you knew you couldn't take much more. 'I-I'm so close, c-can't take m-much more. F-fuck, so good, unf!' He curled his fingers so that they connected with your g-spot every time he thrust them into you and increased the pressure on your clit at his tongue continued its rapid movements. You felt a tingling sensation start at your toes and work its way up until it collided with the pressure in your abdomen and exploded, your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you lost yourself in your orgasm. You shuddered and moaned as you rode out your orgasm. He slowed his movements and looked up at you, swiping his tongue across your clit once more, causing you to twitch and shudder. He removed his fingers and sat back in the chair.  
'You are a sight to behold darling,' As you came back to reality and looked at him. He was sitting in the chair licking his fingers clean of your juices 'mmm and you are fucking delicious as well, you'd better not be spent yet because I have so much more in store for you this evening Y/N'. A knowing smirk appeared on his face, no doubt imagining all the things he still wanted to do with you.

You sat up on the desk and looked down at him. You weren't sure why but you really wanted to know his name now and since asking hadn't got you anywhere you thought you'd try another approach. 'Tell me your name'  
He cocked his head 'My, my, my. You get your rocks off and suddenly think you can make demands? Oh love, you have no idea who you are dealing with.'  
'You'll tell me your name so I can scream it out for everyone in the city block to hear as you fuck me,' You slid off the desk and walked past him, lazily running a hand up his chest as you stood behind him and leant down to his ear 'or I'll just have to scream someone else's name out instead.' He growled and spun his chair around to grab you but you were already sauntering towards the bed. 'You won't do that Y/N, if you know what's good for you' You looked over your shoulder at him 'Well clearly I don't, I mean I did go home with a complete stranger after all' and then continued towards the bed. You heard him get up and start walking towards you. You reached the bed and leant forward sticking your ass out, exaggerating the movements you were making as you started to crawl onto the bed. You heard him moan behind you and then you felt his hard cock against your ass. You wiggled your ass and heard another growl escape from his mouth. 'You little fucking tease, do you really think this is going to get me to tell you my name?' His hands gripped your hips as he ground himself against you. 'This Y/N, is a game you will not win. I will make you beg for my name and if you are a good little minx for me you might just learn it. Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to punish you?'  
So he likes to be in charge, I can go with that- you thought. 'Yes'  
'Yes what.?'  
'Yes Master.'  
'That's better.' He moved one hand to the middle of your back and pushed you down so that you were on your knees face first into the mattress. From your prone position you were at his mercy. You were incredibly turned on at him taking charge, heat was already pooling between your legs again. He rubbed his cock between your slick folds. You tried to roll your hips to increase the friction which earned you a slap on the ass. 'Uh-uh, no moving, not unless I say so.' You whimpered as he reached forward and started to roll your nipple between his thumb and finger whilst continuing to rub his length between your legs. 'Please. Please master, I need -'  
'What is it that you need?'  
'I need - I need you.'  
'Need me to what?' He moved his other hand to you breast, now pinching both nipples whilst slowly, excruciatingly slowly, thrusting between your legs.  
'I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you inside me. Please, please just fuck me already!' You were desperate for friction and it was taking all the control you had not to buck against him.  
He removed his hands and gripped your hips, lining himself up with your entrance. 'Well if you really want me to fuck you...'  
'I do. Fuck me Master, please fuck me.'  
He entered you roughly, stretching you around his cock. He didn't give you much time to adjust to his impressive size before he started thrusting deeply into you. You moans grew louder as he increased the pace, every thrust hitting your g-spot. It was driving you crazy. 'So hot and tight for me Y/N, you feel amazing' You could feel the pressure building in your abdomen already, knowing that if he kept this pace up you weren't going to last very long. He grabbed your hair and pulled it towards him, causing you to arch your back. 'So fucking good. You are being so good for me pet. So. Fucking. Well. Behaved.' He thrust into you to punctuate his words.  
'Oh, ooooh, oh, yes...fuck. Oh my god! yes!'  
'You won't find God anywhere near here.' He pulled out and you whimpered at the sudden empty feeling you had between your legs. He climbed onto the bed and sat against the headboard. He beckoned you with one finger. 'Get up here and climb up on my lap' You obeyed and crawled up the bed and straddled his lap, hovering above his cock. He grabbed your hips again and positioned your entrance directly above his length. Before he could move you thrust yourself down onto his cock, eager to feel filled again. 'Fuuuuck' the moan escaped from his lips as you started to roll your hips and ride his cock slowly. Every few thrusts you would lift yourself almost completely off him only to slam back down on him again. You were enjoying the switch in control and by the look on his face, so was your mystery man. You started to increase your pace and leant back, placing your hands on his thighs, giving him a perfect view of his cock thrusting in and out of you. He grabbed your hips and started to thrust up into you, pleasure building within you. 'Fucking hell,'  
'Getting warmer'  
'What?'  
'What.' He started to thrust forcefully into you and you could feel your climax building. You were trying to hold on, determined to get his name. You needed to scream it out, you just needed to. 'Please. Oh fuck, please. Your name. I'm so close, please, I need your name. '  
He brought his knees up behind you causing you to be wedged in his lap with him thrusting into you relentlessly. He leant forward and spoke softly into your ear 'Since you asked, no begged, so nicely I think I'll share it with you. My name is Crowley.' He picked you up and put you on your back, lifted your legs up to his shoulders and thrust into you roughly. 'Who do you belong to?!'  
'You Crowley, fucking hell, you! Oh Crowley, fuck. Yes! Fuck me Crowley! I'm so close. Please Crowley, fuck me, make me cum.'  
He increased his pace, the dam within you about to break but it felt like something was preventing your release from happening just yet. His thrusts became erratic, letting you know he was close. The only sounds in the room were the moans both of you were making and the sound of skin slapping skin. 'Y/N, cum for me. Now.' He thrust deeply into you and you screamed out 'Crowley! YES!' The dam exploded, your vision going white and you tingled all over. As your walls tightened over his cock Crowley found his release, his thrusts slowing down as he rode out his climax.  
Crowley collapsed to your side, both of you covered in sweat. You rolled onto your side, facing him. 'Crowley?' He answered with his eyes closed 'Hmm?'  
'I think I can safely say that deciding to go home with a stranger tonight was the best decision I've made in years'  
He turned his head towards you and opened his eyes. 'Oh Y/N, we are going to have so much fun together.' He moved back up the bed and got under the sheets, patting the bed next to him to signal that you should do the same. 'Rest up, you'll be needing your strength for round two.' You grinned, kicked off your heels and got into bed next to him, both of you passing out shortly with content smirks on your faces.


End file.
